monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Granada
Virgil is a old OC I made a while back that I felt like revamping. This wiki is still WIP. Biography Personality Virgil is sweet and very empathic toward others, basically a bit of a bleeding heart. He also is known for his extreme mood swings in which he can get really sad or mad. This can end badly especially since his powers are emotion-based. But he is working on them. One would think he would try to hide his emotions instead of showing them, but he doesn't care. It's a little hard to not show his feelings when his powers are noticeably set off by them. Instead, he is blunt and upfront about his feelings. Not only that, he is a great listener and likes to listen to other monsters' problems. He is also a hopeless romantic, hoping he could find someone who loves him as much as his parents love each other. Appearance Virgil has dull green hair with bright pomegranate red eyes. His skin is a silvery grey and he has a pomgranted seed decal underneath his left eye. History Virgil was born roughly around 160 years ago. When he was younger he just lived with his mother and his grandmother, mainly with his grandmother due to when his mom would go see his dad. Virgil rarely got to see his dad, but when he was basically a teenager he began to start going to see this dad too. Attempting to balance his time with his mom, dad, and grandma. It is unknown how this underworld works with Monster High's lore about ghosts as of yet. When he finally grew to be 160 he talked to his family about putting him into a real high school, after serval years of being homeschooled by his family. After some thought, and advice from Cupid, it was decided Virgil would go to Monster High. His father is particularly happy that the school hosts many undead monsters which his son could learn more about. Hoping that this will convince him to take over the family job of managing the underworld when he is older. Relationships Family Virgil is the biological son of Hades and Persephone. This also makes his grandmother Demeter. There are plans to give him a sibling, most likely a younger sister. Friends Neighthan Rot - Neighthan and Virgil met in Monster Psychology class. Neighthan gave tips to Virgil about therapy and such which has helped Virgil a lot. Romance Virgil does not have any current romantic interests. In the past, when he was an Ever After High OC, he was paired with an earlier version of Jacklyn Jekyll. This later changed to Ozcar Wizard before it was dropped altogether. As a hopeless romantic he is always looking for the love of his life, where ever that might be. Enemies He has no enemies as of yet. Pet A skeletal three-headed fruit bat, similar in nature to Cerberus. Gallery Trivia * Random Facts about the Character, * Their origin/inspiration, Category:MimsyStella Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hades Category:Persephone